Goodbye, My Werewolf
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Hinata bertemu dengannya. Menjalani hari dengan kebersamaan hingga timbul getaran cinta diantara mereka. Namun, bagaimana jika ada tragedi yang memisahkan mereka? Tragedi yang tak terelakkan sehingga mereka terpaksa menerima semuanya? R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Supernatural, Angst

Warning! : AU, OOC, _chara-death_, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy reading!_

_Inspired from a Korean film 'A Werewolf Boy'_

_._

TAP TAP TAP!

CRASH!

Berkali-kali bajunya robek akibat ranting-ranting pohon dan semak-semak belukar yang ia lewati. Meskipun baju merahnya terdapat robek di sana-sini, hal tersebut tak membuat gadis ini berhenti berlari.

Kini, ia mulai tak sanggup lagi. Kaki mungilnya mulai terasa nyeri dan pegal akibat berlari terlalu jauh. Kedua kakinya serasa akan patah. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah itu ia menolehkan kepala _indigo_-nya ke arah belakang.

"Hah… hah… mereka sudah tidak mengejarku lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku berharap mereka tak menemukan ku di hutan ini."

Punggung tangannya menyeka peluh yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Lalu, dengan langkah terseok-seok ia mendekati sebatang pohon yang besar dan rimbun. Daun-daun itu begitu banyak sehingga menghalangi cahaya rembulan menyinari hutan ini.

Meskipun minimnya pencahayaan, sepasang _amethyst_-nya sibuk melirik sana-sini. Berharap ia menemukan tempat bernaung untuk malam ini. Mengistirahatkan dirinya yang energinya telah terkuras.

_And… Gotcha!_

Ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang lumayan luas, namun menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak? Kondisi rumah tersebut membuat gadis polos ini bergidik ngeri. Lihat saja, cat dinding yang berwarna coklat itu kusam sekali. Tumbuhan liar tumbuh menjalar di pagar besi yang berkarat dan cat ungu nya mengelupas. Halaman rumah itu tertanam ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang kemungkinan ada sarang ular di dalamnya. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Gadis ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelanlalu menarik dan membuang nafasnya. Berusaha menghilangkan hal-hal _negative _yang berkecamuk di kepalanya dan merilekskan dirinya.

"Tenang, Hinata. Hanya ini tempatmu untuk beristirahat malam ini," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ke rumah menyeramkan itu. Meskipun kakinya masih terasa nyeri dan pegal, Hinata–gadis itu tetap memasuki rumah itu. Di sepanjang jalannya ia mencoba menahan nyeri yang begitu hebat.

CKLEK!

Ketika membuka pintu itu, Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aneh. Pintunya tidak di kunci," gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya mendorong gagang pintu itu dengan pelan. Mata _amethyst_-nya mengamati seluruh ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya, segala sesuatu di ruangan tersebut bagaikan berselimut debu. Tidak terawat selama bertahun-tahun, sepertinya.

Hinata mulai menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Menyentuh beberapa _furniture_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Terlihat debu begitu tebal menempel di kedua jarinya. Tidak ingin mengotori jarinya, Hinata langsung membersihkan jarinya dan melanjutkan penyusurannya.

Namun, manik seindah _lavender _itu menangkap sebuah benda yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sebuah figura foto.

Hinata langsung meraih foto itu, lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel di kaca figura foto itu. Hinata menatap foto itu dengan jeli, begitu serius.

Disana, tercetak sebuah foto seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan wajah cerianya. Senyumannya begitu lebar ketika ia menggenggam setangkai es krim coklat. Wajahnya yang imut dan polos itu membuat Hinata bersemu.

"Ini pasti anak dari Si Pemilik Rumah. Tapi, kemana mereka? Bagaimana bisa rumahnya tak terurus begini" tanya Hinata.

Hinata mulai tak memperdulikan foto itu, lalu bergerak ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat meja makan begitu panjang dan kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi. Diatas meja itu, sebuah vas bunga berwarna ungu berisikan beberapa tangkai bunga aster yang telah mati menghiasinya. Juga tiga lilin yang berdiri kokoh di tempatnya di sisi kiri dan kanan meja makan.

Hinata menatap jijik piring kotor yang masih tergeletak di atas meja makan itu. Sisa-sisa makanan itu di biarkan membusuk dan berselimutkan debu. Sungguh menjijikkan.

CTAR!

Seketika Hinata melihat kearah jendela. Ia melihat petir menari-nari di langit malam yang gelap. Suara membahana petir itu membuat benda-benda yang ada di sekitar Hinata bergetar. Udara malam yang dingin, kini semakin dingin. Membuat Hinata menggigil kedinginan.

"Sepertinya, malam ini akan hujan," gumam Hinata.

CTAR!

RAWR!

Hinata tersentak. Ia terkejut mendengar suara raungan yang cukup besar diiringi dengan suara petir yang keras itu. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Peluh menetes melewati pelipisnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergetar ketakutan.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dengan pelan. Sengaja ia menyembunyikan barang sejenak manik _amethyst _yang anggun itu. Guna merilekskan dirinya dan mengumpulkan segala tekad dan keberanian. Dan ia pun mulai melangkah menuju sumber suara dengan pelan.

RAWRR!

Suara semakin dekat, otomatis suara itu semakin menggelegar. Mengalahkan menggelegarnya suara petir yang sibuk menyambar bumi. Mendengar suara itu, Hinata seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut.

Namun, rasa penasarannya melebihi rasa takut yang menyerangnya. Ia pun kembali menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus dadanya guna menenangkan dirinya dan meminimalisir rasa takutnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

CTAR!

Kilat dan petir masih saling bersahut-sahutan. Membuat gadis _indigo_ ini takut saat berada di halaman belakang rumah itu. Disertai dengan lolongan serigala membuat kadar ketakutan Hinata meningkat. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali dan ingin menghapus rasa penasarannya.

Kini, ia sudah berada di depan sebuah gudang yang panjang ke belakang. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu membuka besi penghalang pintu gudang itu. Namun, tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti mendekati besi penghalang pintu itu, mengudara di depan pintu gudang. Ia merasa takut karena gudang ini, lihatlah gudang itu begitu gelap dan menyeramkan. Dan, ia mengumpulkan lagi segala tekad dan keberaniannya–lagi.

SREKK PRANG!

Ia berhasil. Kini, didepannya telah terbuka pintu gudang. Semuanya terlihat gelap, terkadang sekali-sekali terlihat karena cahaya petir. Lagi-lagi, ia menenangkan dirinya dan memantapkan diri untuk memasuki gudang itu. Langkah demi langkah, ia menyusuri gudang itu. Gudang yang sempit.

BRUKK!

Ia menambrak sebuah dinding–Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah pintu. Tubuhnya sakit, ia mengelus-elus sejenak tubuhnya untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit dan nyeri itu. Kemudian, ia menatap heran pintu di depannya.

"Banyak sekali besi penghalangnya. Memangnya, di dalamnya ada benda berharga?" tanya Hinata. Ia merasa penasaran.

Bukan Hinata namanya jika ia bisa mampu melenyapkan rasa penasarannya sekejap saja. Dengan hati-hati ia menrik besi penghalang yang berat dan berkarat itu. Membukanya satu persatu hingga habis tak tersisa.

CKLEK!

Hinata membuka pelan pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Ia melihat sosok bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang kumal yang tengah memojokkan dirinya di ruangan yang sempit itu. Jari-jari kekarnya yang kotor sibuk memainkan piring merah plastik itu.

Sepasang _amethyst _itu mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh. Rambut pirangnya yang kumal, baju _orange _dan celana birunya sudah robek-robek dan kotor. Seperti tidak mandi selama beberapa tahun. Tiba-tiba, Hinata terkejut ketika sepasang manik biru cerah itu menatap tajam Hinata. Begitu cerah, sampai melewati sinar gelap yang menutupi wajahnya. Sejenak, _lavender _dan _blue ocean _bertatapan sejenak. Hinata, langsung mengagumi _iris _indah itu. Cerah, kontras dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Lalu menjongkokkan diri menyelaraskan tinggi mereka. Entah apa, kali ini ia merasa tidak takut sama sekali. Meskipun mereka berjarak tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Kini, ia tak bisa melihat rupanya Karena kepalanya tengah tertunduk. Hinata bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafasnya yang berat dan besar itu. Ia melihat jari-jarinya bergetar dan bahunya naik-turun menggigil karena cuaca malam ini. Sepertinya, ia sedang tidak tenang.

Hinata menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Seakan terkejut, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata tertegun. Wajahnya begitu tampan sekaligus menyeramkan. Pemuda itu sejenak menggeram lalu…

RAWR!

CRASH!

Ia mencakar lengan Hinata yang mengudara. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda itu. Ia menatap horor pemuda itu. _Iris lavender-_nya memanas, kemudian menjatuhkan setetes _liquid _bening. Pemuda itu terus menggeram dan menatap tajam Hinata. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang mulai panas, Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan gudang itu. membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

.

.

.

"Ugh~"

Hinata membangunkan diri dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan mata yang sayu itu, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang sementara ia tempati. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Ia merasa senang melihat keadaan kamar yang rapi, padahal sebelumnya berantakan bak kapal pecah. Dan juga, merasa membantu Sang Pemilik rumah yang entah kemana.

Ketika hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur itu, ia merasakan nyeri dan pilu di lengan kanannya.

"Ah, lukanya lupa kuatasi," ucap Hinata. Lalu, berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ia membuka pintu lemari itu lalu mencari sehelai kain yang akan ia gunakan untuk menutupi lukanya. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan kain itu. Kain berwarna abu-abu yang sedikit berdebu. Hinata membersihkan kain itu lalu membalutkannya pada luka cakaran yang menggores lengannya.

Ketika hendak menutup pintu lemari itu, ia menemukan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna coklat yang manis. Hinata meraih _dress _itu lalu menatapnya sejenak. Lalu, membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Lumayan, menggantikan pakaianku yang sudah rusak."

Kau tertarik dengan _dress _itu, Hinata?

.

.

.

Kini, gadis _indigo _itu sibuk di dapur. Ya, dia mendapatkan bahan makanan dari tumbuhan di sekitar rumah ini. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk mencampur semua bahan itu.

SREKK!

Dahi Hinata sedikit mengkerut. Ia sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun, setelah yakin suara itu tak muncul lagi, ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

SREKK!

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan masaknya. Kepala bersurai _indigo _itu mulai bergerak kesana-kemari, melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda sumber suara di sana. Namun, Hasilnya nihil. Hinata pun melanjutkan kegiatannya itu dengan memasukkan beberapa potong wortel.

SREKK!

Mendengar suara itu lagi, Hinata menggenggam erat sudip yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk sup buatannya. Ia menggeram pelan lalu berjalan ke pintu belakang. Ia celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ketika ia melihat kearah samping kanannya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pemuda kumal berdiri disampingnya.

Ah, pemuda itu. Hinata mengenalnya. Ia yang membuat 'ukiran manis' di lengan putih Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata.

Pemuda itu diam. Ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Mendekatkan wajahnya secara langsung membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Ia lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Masih menatap Hinata dengan polos. Lalu, jarinya mulai mengelus permukaan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang merasa risih menurunkan tangannya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, pemuda itu menundukkan kepala kuningnya.

"Hah, siapa namamu?"

Saat mendengar suara lembut Hinata, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Hinatapun mulai kesal.

"Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku melanjutkan memasakku lagi!" seru Hinata dengan kesal. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju dapur.

"RAWR!"

Seketika Hinata menolehkan kepala _indigo_-nya kearah belakang. Sepasang manik _amethyst_ yang indah bak rembulan itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak mempercayai pemuda yang meraung bak harimau karena seekor kucing yang mengganggunya. Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan pemuda itu beberapa langkah, menghampiri pemuda itu lagi.

"Sepertinya kau, yang mencakarku tadi malam," kata Hinata. Namun, seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya. Ah, bahkan, ia tak bisa disebut 'pemuda'. Lebih tepatnya…

_A werewolf_.

"Dan aku rasa kau tak memiliki nama," kata Hinata lagi sembari mematikan kompor. Lalu mengaduk-aduk sup buatannya. Sementara _werewolf _kuning itu mengamati sup itu dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya.

Hinata melirik kesekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari pencerahan untuk nama _werewolf_ ini. Namun, akhirnya ia menemukan pencerahan itu ketika ia melihat sebuah piring dengan nama 'Naruto'.

"Kau kupanggil Naruto! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu sup ku!" teriak Hinata sambil mengamankan sup yang sudah di jilat oleh Naruto tadi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto mengambil sayur-sayur yang terdapat di sup panas itu dengan tangannya yang kotor. Membuat Hinata merasa jijik.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu dasar dari tata krama saat makan," kata Hinata lagi sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

Hinata mengambil sepasang sendok dan garpu dari rak peralatan makan di sebelahnya. Lalu menuangkan sup yang sudah diacak-acak Naruto di sebuah mangkuk merah tua yang sudah ia cuci terlebih dahulu. Ia pun menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di kursi dan meletakkan sup itu di meja makan.

"Nah, sekarang, ikuti aku."

Hinata mengambil sepasang sendok garpu dan mangkuk berwarna coklat muda yang kosong. Tangannya memperagakan gerakan memasukkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya. Naruto mengamati gerakan gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini, meskipun kuahnya sudah berjatuhan dimana-mana. Dengan sabar ia mengulangi gerakannya, hingga akhirnya Naruto melakukannya dengan berhasil.

"Fiuh~ Akhirnya berhasil juga," kata Hinata sembari menyeka setetes peluh yang melewati pelipisnya.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat mangkuk kotornya dan Naruto. Namun…

"Hei, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi, huh?" Hinata menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah sudahlah. Kalau terus-terusan kutanya kau akan tetap seperti itu." Hinata mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk itu. Setelah itu, meletakkannya dengan rapi.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto, lalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan menyeret pemuda itu sekuat tenaganya. Namun, ia melihat kearah belakangnya. Melihat pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti–disertai kepolosan tentunya–pada Hinata.

"Aku akan memandikanmu!"

.

.

.

"Huh, dia itu. Sudah kubilang kalau aku tak akan macam-macam. Lihat, _dress_-ku sampai basah! Mengurusmu seperti mengurus anak bayi saja," gerutu Hinata. Ia menatap baju basah yang tergeletak di samping pintu kamar, tergeletak jauh dari dirinya.

"Huh, Dasar–Argh!" Hinata memekik kesakitan ketika pahanya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu.

Hinata menatap heran sesuatu didepannya. Besar dan ditutupi oleh kain berwarna _pink_. Setelah mengusap pelan pahanya, ia membuka kain itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia–

–Ternyata sebuah piano.

Hinata membersihkan debu-debu pada kursi piano itu, lalu mendudukinya. Perlahan ia membuka penutup tuts piano itu. Kemudian, jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih piano itu. Melantunkan sebuah lagu guna menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu Naruto yang tengah berganti baju.

Karena asyik memainkan piano itu, Hinata tak sadar ditatap sepasang mata dengan tatapan kekaguman. Ia mendekati Hinata, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dilantai di sebelah piano itu berdiri. Dengan serius dan kagum itu, sepasang manik _blue ocean_-nya menatap Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai memainkan piano tersebut.

Naruto masih menatap Hinata, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata itu. Tak lama, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu mendekati gadis _indigo_ ini. Kemudian, ia menatap dengan dalam gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"H-hei," lirih Hinata. Kini, ia tengah memendam rasa malunya. Tak sadar pipi mulusnya dihinggapi rona merah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda hanya dengan jarak beberapa senti saja.

'Di-dia lebih tampan,' batin Hinata.

Naruto terus mendekatinya, mendekatinya dengan tak terkontrol seolah-olah tertarik dengan tatapan anggun Hinata. Tak perduli dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah layaknya tomat, _blue ocean-_nya tetap terfokus pada sepasang _lavender_ indah Hinata itu. Ia terus melangkah maju, melangkah, melangkah lagi, dan…

BRUK!

'A-apa?!' pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Kini, dirinya tengah bersandar di tembok. Hinata panik. Kini sudah tak ada jarak lagi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seakan akan jantung itu melompat dari tempatnya. Hinatapun menutup matanya. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun…

'Lho? Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa?' batin Hinata.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat pemuda di depannya itu tengah tertidur sambil berdiri. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menuntun Naruto ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu kini mulai membukakan kelopak matanya. Memunculkan sepasang manik _blue sapphire _cerah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Kini, energinya terisi kembali. Ketika hendak membangkitkan dirinya, ia merasakan sesuatu menimpa lengannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis _indigo_ tengah tertidur pulas dengan lengan pemuda ini sebagai bantalannya. Dengan tatapan yang polos nan lucu seperti biasanya, ia menatap gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam.

Entah sejak kapan, nalurinya sebagai hewan menggerakkan tangannya secara refleks untuk menyeka poni yang mengganggu pemandangan wajah ayu milik Hinata. Lalu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala _indigo _Hinata yang berkilauan. Namun sayang, itu tak bertahan lama. Karena gerakan refleks dari Naruto ini membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto seketika gelagapan. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, lalu menggigit ujung kuku jarinya. _Blue sapphire-_nya melirik sana-sini. Tak perduli dengan tatapan heran dari Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gelengan cepat, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Menyusul pemuda itu yang melaju keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata melihat Naruto tengah terduduk diam di kursi sofa. Ia pun menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan pundak tegapnya.

"Kau mau ku ajarkan menulis, hm?"

Naruto mengagguk kaku dan pelan. Setelah melihat jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata tersenyum manis sejenak. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya mencari sebuah buku kosong. Ketika Hinata pergi, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang menghinggap di pipinya. Ya, dia menyukai senyuman manis gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Naruto?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto sambil meletakkan 2 buah pensil dan sebuah buku kosong di atas meja di depan mereka. Ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tipis itu membuat ia lagi-lagi merona. Sejenak ia menatap sebuah curva yang terbentuk di wajah Hinata, kini pandangannya beralih kepada sebuah buku dan 2 buah pensil di depannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara memegang pensil terlebih dahulu," kata Hinata.

Hinata memperlihatkan cara memegang pensil dengan baik kepada Naruto. Dengan kesabaran yang penuh ia mengajari _werewolf _ini. Berulang kali ia salah dalam melakukan hal yang menurut orang-orang awam mudah. Hingga akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena Naruto berhasil melakukannya.

Terkadang, Hinata mengajarkan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang menurutnya mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengucapkannya. Dengan tergagap dan intonasi yang tidak tepat, ia mengucapkan apa yang diajarkan Hinata kepadanya.

Hinata menyandarkan dirinya diatas sofa, mengistirahatkan dirinya yang telah lelah mengajari Naruto. Manik _lavender_-nya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ah, sudah hampir malam–" ucapannya terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu menegelus lembut pucuk kepala pirang Naruto sembari tersenyum lagi.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto -_kun_."

Lagi-lagi Naruto bersemu merah. Ia kembali gelagapan. Hinata melihat sikap Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Mereka pun tak menyadari bahwa ada tiga pasang mata tengah mengintai mereka dari pojok jendela rumah mengerikan ini.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah saatnya, apa kalian sudah siap?" bisik seorang pemuda berambut hitam bagaikan nanas itu kepada kedua rekannya.

"Sebentar Shikamaru, aku sedang memasukkan bius kedalam senjataku," jawab seorang pria berambut hitam bergaya bob itu kepada rekannya yang bernama Shikamaru, "Bagaimana denganmu, Konan?"

"Siap! Aku sedang mencari-cari waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak," jawab si wanita bernama Konan itu. Manik _orange_-nya sibuk melirik sana-sini di tengah gelapnya malam, memastikan keadaan disekitar mereka sudah aman atau belum.

"Sudah aman! _Move_!" perintah Konan. Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka lalu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju rumah yang sudah mereka pantau sedari tadi.

"Hah, sepertinya kita harus bisa membunuh gadis berambut panjang itu. Bayarannya kali ini sangatlah besar! Ternyata membunuh anak pengusaha itu menyenangkan, heh?" bisik pria berambut bob dengan sedikit keras.

"Diamlah Lee! Kalau kau ribut malah membuat bayaran itu melayang jauh!" bisik Shikamaru dengan sedikit keras, bermaksud membuat Lee tidak mengganggunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kematian menunggumu!" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara kecil yang ia dengar. Ia membukakan matanya perlahan, melepaskan pelan pelukannya dari Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tak ingin membangunkannya.

Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju sumber suara. Naluri hewannya mulai muncul, ia merasa ada hawa yang mengancam di rumahnya ini. Namun, instingnya buyar seketika ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma daging segar yang berada di dekatnya. Ia mempercepat jalannya dan menemukan beberapa daging yang masih berwarna merah segar. Ia melahap makanannya dengan liar hingga sesuatu menghentikannya.

"AAAA!"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia segera berlari menuju sofa tempat ia dan Hinata tertidur. Sesampainya disana, ia sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada dua orang pria berambut hitam menghalanginya mengejar Hinata yang mereka bawa lari ke luar rumah.

"Ohh, jadi ini _werewolf_ yang ditakuti oleh petualang yang bermalam di hutan ini? Haha…" tanya Si Pria Berambut Nanas dengan nada sinis.

"Dan kau sok menjadi penjaga Nona Hyuuga dari penjahat? Cih!" ucap pria satu lagi, Si Pria Berambut Bob berbaju hijau ketat.

"Jika kau mau menyelamatkan Nona Hyuuga, lawan dulu kami!" tantang Shikamaru–Si Pria Nanas.

Naruto menggeram. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memberat. Tangan kirinya terkepal kuat. Mata secerah biru lautan itu kini berubah menjadi Merah semerah darah. Kuku-kuku jarinya mulai memanjang. Naruto pun segera maju dan mencakar mereka.

"RAWWRRRR!"

Sayangnya, aksi Naruto meleset. Mereka menghindar lalu mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"AARGHH!"

Dua tembakan meleset, satu peluru mengenai bahu tegap Naruto. Sekilas ia melihat Hinata tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah di belakang mobil _pick up_. Seolah meminta bantuan _werewolf_ tampan ini melepaskan dirinya dari tali-tali yang mengikat dirinya. Melihat keadaan Hinata seperti itu, membuat amarah Naruto bangkit. Dengan ganas dan liar ia menghabisi Shikamaru dan Lee. Memberi mereka banyak cakaran-cakaran dan mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka.

Dengan tubuh yang dilumuri cipratan darah, Naruto mengejar mobil _pick up _yang membawa Hinata kearah hutan. Tak perduli dirinya semakin tersiksa dengan sayatan-sayatan di tubuhnya akibat berlari melewati semak-semak yang berduri. Tak perduli dengan dirinya yang mulai lelah, berlari sambil menahan luka tembakan dan sayatan. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak perduli itu semua. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah…

Keselamatan Hinata.

SRAK!

Ketika Naruto menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohong itu, Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Akhirnya, ia menemukan Hinata. Gadis yang mulai menempati ruang hatinya. Namun sayang, gerakan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebilah pedang melintang didepannya. Mencegahnya untuk mendekati gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Berani juga kau datang kemari, _werewolf_." Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya berucap sinis kepada Naruto.

Wanita bernama Konan itu melangkah mendekati Hinata yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon. Melihat kedatangan Konan, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Menatap pemuda _werewolf _itu dengan manik seindah rembulan yang meredup itu.

"Hah, ternyata kau merelakan dirimu untuk gadis ini. Memangnya siapa gadis ini, huh? _werewolf_ betinamu?" tanya Konan dengan nada sinis, disertai dengan senyuman sinisnya. Tangannya menjambak surai _indigo _panjang Hinata. Membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

Melihat itu, ia menatap tajam Konan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Dirinya menggeram pelan, sesekali memunculkan taringnya yang memanjang nan tajam itu.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Mau melawanku?" tantang Konan.

Mendengar tantangan Konan itu membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak. Giginya bergemeletuk keras. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat dada bidangnya naik-turun seakan memendam amarahnya. Namun, melihat Konan yang memotong sebagian rambut Hinata–membuatnya menjadi sepunggung–Kini, benteng yang ia bangun dengan susahnya runtuh juga.

"Rrr… RAWR!"

Naruto langsung menyerang Konan. Namun sayang, wanita berwajah dingin itu sigap menghindari serangan Naruto. Dan kini, _werewolf _itu terjatuh menghantam tanah hutan yang lembab.

"Seginikah kemampuanmu? Cih, mana bisa kau melindungi gadis itu." Konan menantangnya lagi. Sejenak ia melirik ke seorang gadis yang tergeletak lemas di tanah itu.

Naruto mengamati pergerakan Konan dalam diam. Ia mengamati wanita berjas hitam panjang melangkah mendekati Hinata. Tangan kanannya sudah siap menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil. Lalu, menggoreskannya diatas kulit putih salju Hinata hingga menimbulkan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir. Perlahan ia membalikkan badan Hinata. Lalu–

–Ia menancapkan pisau kecil itu tepat di dada Hinata. Menancap tertembus memasuki jantungnya.

"AARGH!" jerit Hinata.

"RAWR!"

BRUK!

Naruto langsung mencekik Konan. Lalu Menampar keras pipi wanita itu berkali kali, hingga setetes darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dan sekarang, kedua tangannya liar bergerak kesana-kemari mencakar seluruh permukaan tubuh Konan. Hingga akhirnya–

– ia membunuh wanita jahat itu.

Dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tubuhnya yang dalam wujud _werewolf _perlahan-lahan bertransformasi dalam wujud manusia. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya, sejenak ia menatap Hinata yang tengah sekarat di depannya.

"_Go-gomen."_

Hinata yang tengah sekarat itu tersenyum bahagia. Kini, pemuda _werewolf _yang mulai ia taksir itu mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

"Tak a-pa. K-ka-kau ti-tidak sa-la-h. A-aku yang sala-h, jika a-aku tidak la-la-lari ke-ma-ri pas-sti k-kau t-tidak akan s-se-seper-t-I i-ni," ucap Hinata. Tenggorokannya serasa menyempit untuk mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Na-Naruto. _A-aishi-teiru_," lirih Hinata. Naruto yang melihat kondisi di depannya memasang raut wajah kesedihan. Matanya seketika memanas. Meskipun ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata, ia merasa kalau apa yang diucapkan gadis itu adalah hal yang terindah baginya.

Dengan kaku Naruto mengelus lembut pipi mulus Hinata. Manik matanya yang sudah kembali dalam warna semula menatap miris gadisnya. Tak sadar, setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ja-jaga dirimu d-de-dengan ba-ik, y-a." Hinata membalas elusan itu dengan mengelus pipi tirus Naruto. Namun, seketika tangan putih mulus itu jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi.

Dan kini, pandangan Hinata menggelap.

.

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang. Menyapa bumi dan langit dengan sinarnya yang berwarna keemasan. Menaburkan cahaya-cahaya penyemangat dan kebahagiaan di hari ini. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini.

Dirinya meringkuk dipojok ruangannya. Dengan baju kumal dan rambut kuningnya yang kucal, ia menangis. Sekali-sekali ia melihat kearah jendela, melihat keadaan diluar sana, lalu ia menangis lagi. Terkadang ia menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan terbata-bata. Siang malam ia menangis tanpa henti, demi meratapi suatu takdir.

"Hi-Hinata…"

Takdir yang memisahkan dirinya, dan cintanya.

**The End**

A/N:

Haii~ Kembali dengan eike di fic OS terbaru eike cyin *mendadak melambai.

A-ano, sebenernya ini fic untuk NHDD, namun apa daya hidup saya selalu dikejar-kejar tugas dan WB yang bagaikan retenir itu :3 Jadi, sebagai gantinya, aku nge-post fic ini atas perayaan tamatnya salah satu fic MC saya "Haunted Dress" :D *promo lu rin* *diinjek*

Gimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca fic ini? Kepanjangankah? Atau ada saran lain? Silahkan me-review^^


End file.
